Believing and Relieving
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Mark doesn't want his lover fighting Lord Tensai inside the ring, nevermind outside the ring. But suddenly things are taken to a different level, what will Mark do about it? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Believing and Relieving**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything/anyone involved with the WWE**_

_**Summary- Mark doesn't want his lover fighting Lord Tensai inside the ring, nevermind outside the ring. But suddenly things are taken to a different level, what will Mark do about it? Slash. **_

_**Based on match - april 2/12. Lord Tensai vs. Alex Riley.** _

_Orginally this was just going to be a one shot but then these little bunnies started dancing in my head. So really it's not my fault... this will be interesting. _

* * *

Alex was so excited bouncing on the tips of his toes. He had been enjoying a relaxing evening with his lover after Wrestlemania had wrapped up when he got a phone call asking him if he could be prepared for a match on Raw the following night. It felt like forever since Alex had been in the ring.

Mark sat on the chair in the corner of the room, the private locker room had been granted at Mark's request along with a TV in the corner so Mark could follow the progress of the show. He's eye studied his lover's lean frame, the young blonde was doing a small warm up routine. Mark watched as the cobra man's hand was raised in victory, the name of the young man had escaped his mind. Mark nudged Alex in the foot with the tip of his boot.

"You're up next." Alex jumped up from the ground where he had been doing a couple push ups. A large grin was stretched across the younger man's face. Mark watched him with a critical eye, obviously not sharing the same excitement as his young baby boy.

"What?" Mark titled his head in question, Alex rolled his eyes, "You keep looking at me with that look."

"What look?"

"You look like I'm making the stupidest decision of my life." Alex accused his light eyes boring into Mark's dark ones. "You don't think I can beat him."

"It's not a matter of beating him, you're not even scheduled to beat him." Alex glared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, "Alex, A-Train can be a monster when he wants to be, never mind the shit he learned in Japan, he's probably only more dangerous now. Fighting him wont be like fighting Mike or Ziggler. I don't think you should do this." Alex looked away and gave a stiff nod.

"Too damn bad." with that Mark watched as his stubborn young lover turned on his heel and left the room.

Mark watched the match, Alex was beaten down until the ref felt the need to end the match, he could see the pain in his young lover's eyes, then Lord Tensai felt the need to continue to punish the young wrestler further. Mark sighed and got up, he walked around gathering Alex's things, deciding they should just leave as neither of them would be needed for the rest of the night.

Alex grunted in pain as the ref helped him out of the ring and up the ramp to the back, Mike was standing there a sly grin on his on his face, Mike took his friend off the ref and helped the younger man to his locker room. Mark finished packing Alex's bag when the door opened and Alex was helped into the room with Mike guidance.

"Hey big man, I thought I should deliver this too you. Nice match last night by the way." Mark nodded and took Alex from Mike's arms, helping the younger man to the bench and sat him down. He gently ran his hand over Alex's back, the younger man moaned slightly and moved away from the touch. The side of his temple was also starting to colour.

"Thank you, Mike." Mike glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I got to go, Rocky's looking for me or something. Good try, Alex, just need a little more practice. See you guys later." Mike waved and made his leave.

"Go shower then we can leave." Alex stayed seated for a second before getting up and walking towards the shower. Mark fiddled with Alex's stuff, grabbing a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt setting them out on the bench, before walking over to the shower area.

He stood silently watching Alex, the younger man was under the hot spray of the water, his hands braced against the walls as the water ran over his back. The little bit of spray tan that had been added to accent his already tanned skin swirled down the drain.

"Please don't say 'I told you so'." Mark ran his tongue over his teeth, keeping silent.

"Not now. Finish your shower and lets go." Mark turned back around, ignoring the small sob that spilled from his lover's lips.

Mark reclaimed his seat waiting, his baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. He looked up when Alex re-entered the room, a small white towel wrapped around his waist. He kept his eyes down as he dried off and dressed into the clothes Mark had set out for him. Mark stood up and walked over to Alex, he stopped in front of the younger man and helped him pull on his jacket. Alex refusal to meet Mark's eyes, forced Mark to grasp the young blonde's chin and raised it 'til his puffy red eyes met Mark's.

"Don't cry, it's not worth it." Mark said as he released Alex's chin and gently wiped away the younger man's tears.

"Am I worth it?" Mark was silently stunned by the this question. Alex looked into Mark's eyes, searching for an answer to a question that had been bothering him probably far longer than he was willing to admit.

"What?"

"Why is it that in order for me to get any damn air time I either have to be a lanky side kick, or be beating the crap out of my best friend? Why? Am I not good enough? Not worthy enough? I'm so tired off being pushed off to the side and out of ring." The tears had gathered once again in the young man's eyes and his voice was shaking slightly.

"Alex, you've only just been introduced to this lifestyle. This is different than the way things happen at FCW and NXT, to be on the camera all the time you need to be some tough shit and you need years of experience. Cena, Randy and Punk they have the experience and they have the fan base to support them. It's takes a while to get to the same height as they've gained. You can't expect it after only a couple of years."

"I just- I just don't want to be forgotten. I don't want to be pushed aside or used as a jobber for the rest of my life."

"Darling, you're not going to be forgotten. You can succeed in this place, unfortunately to do so you need to show you're worthy, even if that means going up against people that will squash you like a fly a couple times in a row."

"I know." Alex replied nodding knowingly, Mike had told him that in the very beginning. Mark took a seat on the bench and tugged Alex to stand between his legs, he held Alex's hands giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Look at Mike, he was the WWE Champion and now he's jobbing for the time being. He had the good end of the stick for a while but now he suffers with the bad end. Eventually you'll experience the good end. In the mean time you continue to work with the others guys and learn to work with them and before you know it, you'll be out in front of the camera all the time."

"You believe in me?" Mark squeezed Alex's hands, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"More than you know. I'll always be here by your side helping you when you need it." Alex shook his head

"I don't want you to help me get matches. I want to do it on my own, I know I can." Mark stood up, his large frame easily towering over his young lover

"I know you can. I just meant I'll always be supporting you." Mark tipped Alex's chin and pressed a sweet kiss to his plump lips. Alex sighed and returned the kiss, together they work to deepen it before breaking apart.

"Let's go back to the hotel and we can finish this." Mark said as he grabbed Alex's bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He was feeling surprisingly good considering how he felt after last year's Wresltemania.

Alex shoved a few last items into the bag before double checking the room and joined Mark at the door, the younger man was still feeling the physical effects of his match but he was feeling better mentally.

"Come on, love, lets go." Mark offered a hand which Alex happily took, the two left the room walking down the hall. Mark listened silently as Alex chatted carelessly beside him as they made their way out of the building, Mark spotted Lord Tenasi leaning against the wall talking to his in ring assistant, their eyes made contact. The wrestler formally known as A-Train, who Mark was quite familiar with, chuckled at Alex and Mark as they walked past him. Mark stilled in front of the other man, Alex silently tugged at his hand but Mark just glared at Lord Tensai.

"Mark, please lets go." Alex insisted once again tugging on the bigger man's hand.

"He sounds a little desperate." Lord Tensai said nodding his head in Alex's direction, the younger man glared at him, biting his lip to keep himself from replying, "Better be careful he doesn't wander off when he realises there's younger meat around."

"You might want to stop worrying about him, and worry more about who you piss off and keeping your damn hands to yourself. Touching certain things that don't belong to you, could cause quite an uproar around here." Mark threatened, his eyes blazing into Lord Tensai.

"Mark, please." Alex whispered. Mark nodded and allowed Alex to tug him away from the other wrestler.

There was nothing but silence between them as they left the building and made their way over to Mark's rental vehicle. Mark threw Alex's bag into the backseat, closing the door he noticed the younger man was still beside him.

"Why'd you do that?" Alex asked, a tinge of an 'awe' tone added to his voice.

"'Cause nobody gets away with hurting you." Alex let a small smile cross his lips as Mark leaned down and captured his lips. Alex gasped as the cool metal of the vehicle met his back, when Mark crowded him up against it. Their lips fought for an unfair battle of dominance, ending with Alex easily giving control to Mark. They broke apart when a loud whistle filled the silent parking lot. Mark chuckled and turned to see who had interrupted them, Alex peaked around, a small blush decorating his cheeks, he groaned when he saw who it was.

Dwayne chuckled as his large palm covered his young lover's large mouth. Mike was smiling a cheeky smile behind Dwayne's palm, his eyes dancing in the barely lit parking lot. Dwayne pulled his hand away as Mike's teeth grazed his palm.

"You guys should really get a room. Who knows what kind of prevy people are standing around watching." Dwayne groaned and shifted Mike's bag on his shoulder before lifting his younger lover up and over his shoulder, walking off towards their vehicle.

"Thanks, Mike, we got a room." Alex called as he chuckled at his friend's behaviour and Dwayne's response.

"Good go use it." Mike squawked as Dwayne slapped his ass before seating him into the passenger side of the vehicle. "Bye." Mike called as the door was shut, and Dwayne waved a goodbye and got in the driver's side driving off.

"You know for being a mouthy little bitch, he's got some good ideas. Let's go use our room." Mark whispered in Alex's ear, as he placed a kiss on Alex's temple. Mark guided Alex to the passenger side and once he was seated, Mark got into the driver's side and drove off.

* * *

**YAYYYYYY! No I'm not dead, just getting my ass kicked by school. It sucks, but hey I have two days of school then I'm going camping for three days. Should be fun. **

**So what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me.**

_So I was getting caught up on 2 months worth of wrestling and I watched this match between Alex Riley and Lord Tensai and all I could think was Undertaker sitting backstage silently raging as Lord Tensai tried to kill his Alex Riley in the ring. Some how this story came about from that thought I'm not really sure._

_And ummm... so not only has school been keeping me busy, but umm yeah I kinda discovered the glorious things being hockey players. Yeah I don't really know why, I mean I'm Canadian but I've never had an interest in hockey. But yeah, it started with Wreslters, then British boy bands and now it's hockey players. I have weird taste._

**Anyways I'm done ranting. I'll try to update something more soon, but yeah school sucks. Apparently theres 43 days 'til summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Believing and Relieving**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything/anyone involved with the WWE**_

_**Summary- Mark doesn't want his lover fighting Lord Tensai inside the ring, nevermind outside the ring. But suddenly things are taken to a different level, what will Mark do about it? Slash.**_

_**Not really sure why this is becoming an actually story but yeah...hopefully it'll turn out to be okay. Fingers crossed. **_

* * *

Alex was so sore. He had been practicing with Mike, helping the older man with a new move he was testing, Dwayne had obviously been teaching his young lover. Unfortunately Alex had landed wrong on one of the moves and now it hurt anytime he moved his arm. Alex walked back stage gently massaging his shoulder when he bumped into somebody, Alex stumbled into the wall gently banging his shoulder making him let out a pain filled hiss, he clutched his shoulder and when he opened his eyes he found Lord Tensai standing before him with a bit of smirk stretching his lips.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Lord Tensai asked stepping closer to Alex, making the younger man bump back into the wall, his eyes lowered not daring to look the other intimidating man in the eye.

"What's wrong, baby?" Lord Tensai asked placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, he smiled a dark smile, making the younger man cringe in pain, pleased with the reaction he was receiving he tightened his hold forcing the younger man to slide down the wall a small pained cry leaving his lips.

"Alex!" Alex froze at the new voice that sounded down the hall.

Lord Tensai smiled squeezing the damaged shoulder causing another cry of pain to fill the empty hall, before releasing Alex's shoulder, blowing a mocking kiss to the younger man he left. Alex slumped against the wall gripping at his shoulder, watching as Lord Tensai disappeared down the hall.

Dwayne marched down the hall, the usually look of determination decorating his features, keeping his eyes open for the younger man. Mike was panicking, worried he had really hurt his best friend. Dwayne knew the younger man had to be in a great deal of pain, he had been supervising the two younger man, watching to make sure Mike could master the new move he had been teaching him, without hurting his opponent to badly. Alex and Mike had both miscalculated the strength behind each other's actions and Alex had landed painfully wrong. Mike had been worried looking at Dwayne with panicked eyes, once Alex had regained his surroundings he told them he was fine and then apologized to Mike and said they could try again another time. Mike had sat dejected in the ring watching his friend go with concern filled eyes. Dwayne helped his lover from the ring telling the younger man it wasn't his fault and reassuring him that his friend was going to be alright before guiding Mike backstage to change and leaving with a promise to go find Alex and make sure he was alright.

Dwayne was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a cry of pain, he sped up his pace and peaked into a couple of rooms.

"Alex!" Dwayne called giving up on looking around, he continued in the direction he thought the sound had come from.

Dwayne let out a sigh of relief as he turned a corner and saw a figured slumped against the far wall and worked to quickly closed the distance between them.

"Alex, are you okay?" Alex shook his head breathing deeply through the pain, Dwayne crouched down in front of the younger man, he gently rested his hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex moved away from the touch a hiss leaving his pressed lips. Dwayne retreated his hand and rested it on the other shoulder, he titled the younger man's jaw up so he could look the younger man in the eye.

"What hurts? Just your shoulder?"

"Yeah." Dwayne nods and gently starts to feel the younger man's injured shoulder keeping his touch light to avoid hurting him anymore then he already was.

Dwayne felt the shoulder, it was starting to swell already. Dwayne was no doctor so he couldn't give an exact diagnostic but he guessed the younger man either pulled a muscle or torn something.

"Come up on Alex, we need to go talk to the Doc and make sure it's nothing serious." Dwayne helped the younger man up making sure he didn't hurt himself. Alex cradled his hurt arm close to his body, as they walked down the hall. Dwayne knocked on the doc's door and motioned the younger man to go in.

The backstage doctor, glanced up from his paper work and greet the two men in the doorway.

"What can I do for you?" as he gestured them inside closing the door over for privacy.

"Riley landed wrong during practice and his shoulder to the blunt of the fall." Dwayne explained to the Doctor as the older man guided Alex to the table and motioned for him to sit down, before he started to check out Alex's shoulder. Dwayne stood against the wall watching the Doctor work, feeling around the injured area, murmuring questions and thoughts to the younger man, he himself was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Stepping out of the room he answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"Dwayne, did you find him?"_ Mike worried voice came from the other end of the call

"Yeah, babe, I found him. He's getting check by the on-call Doc. His shoulder is bothering him something bad."

_"Is he okay?" _

"Yeah, just making sure nothing is terribly wrong." Mike groaned over the line and Dwayne knew what he's young lover was thinking "Mike, stop it , this wasn't your fault."

_"But it was, I shouldn't tried it on him yet, I've barely been able to do it to you."_ Dwayne rub a hand over his face, he'd deal with this later.

"Mike, finished getting cleaned up and come find your friend, come see for yourself he's okay."

_"Okay, give me two minutes. Bye."_ Dwayne didn't respond just listened to the dial tone after Mike disconnected the call. Dwayne walked back into the doc's office and found them still talking and the Doc was moving Alex's arm gently, a small hiss leaving Alex at the movement.

"So what's the diagnosis, Doc?" Dwayne asked, once the Doc stepped back and took a seat in his chair.

"By my best guess I would say AC joint sprain, however that's just my best guess." He turned his attention to Alex "You need to go see you're Doctor and he'll check and probably give you something for it." Alex nodded and held his arm close to his body, the Doc stood up and went to get a sling.

"This might help a bit." just as they finished dressing him up, there was a knock on the door. Alex turned and found Mike standing in the door way, his face decorated in a look of distress.

"I'm fine Mikey." Mike nodded and walked over to Alex, looking him in the eye before reaching out and giving him a hug. Alex returned the hug one handed.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe a AC joint sprain. Not that serious though." Mike nodded.

"That's good." Alex's eyes caught a dark shadow standing the doorway, looking up his eyes caught a pair of dark eyes studying him.

"I'm fine." He whispered as Mike stepped away and into Dwayne's arms, as the dark shadow moved into the room and in front of Alex.

"What happened?"

"Mike and I were practicing some new moves and I miscalculated and landed wrong. I'm fine though." Alex said stressing the part about him before fine. A rough calloused palm caressed his cheek and he leaned into the soothing touch.

"I'm glad you're fine." A large grin stretched across Alex's lips as he looked up into his lover's dark charcoal rimmed eyes, his smile fading a little as he stared into those eyes.

"Mark.."Alex whined, Mark's thumb caressed his jaw.

"You need to be more careful." Mark's dark knowing eyes bored into Alex's forcing the younger man to give what he hope was a reassuring look.

"I know." A brief thought his previous encounter in the hallway flashing through his mind. Yes, he really did need to be more careful.

* * *

Dah school sucks.

* * *

_**Review please, let me know what you think. I'm not too sure about turning this into an actual story so I would love to hear people's oppinons.** _


End file.
